


Mercy Main Problems

by Stiltzkin



Series: Tales From Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Counseling, Gaming, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiltzkin/pseuds/Stiltzkin
Summary: Ten page comic book script about the meta life of Overwatch's "favorite" healer as she struggles to cope with her responsibilities and backlash from her team.





	Mercy Main Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon, Ladies and Gents. Usually I write little scripts for fan comics as a morning writing warm-up with no intention of ever getting them illustrated. I wanted to try something a little new and different a while ago, but never got around to posting it here. The following is a ten page script I wrote based on Overwatch, which as you may know is a very fun online first-person-shooter with oodles of plot that for some reason is rarely if ever conveyed in the actual game itself (like Final Fantasy XV, but with moon gorillas.) If by some miracle some daring illustrator is willing to take up the challenge they are more than welcome to follow along and use this script or any portion thereof in their own artistic endeavors free of charge provided that they credit me as the writer for my contribution, as is only fair. Otherwise just read and enjoy.
> 
> THE RULES:  
> For those who are new to illustrating comics: the rules are simple. Read the whole ten-page script. Outline and illustrate based on how you feel the story is best told. The panel counts and even the descriptions of the panels are only suggestions. The writer’s job is to give you the story to tell. Therefore you are the story teller. It’s only polite to stick to the dialog as closely as possible, but most writers can’t even draw stick figures, so the layout of the actual comic falls to your expertise. Go get ‘em.
> 
> I would love to see as many takes on this script as possible, so I would be grateful to those who are willing to share this script in order for it to be seen by artists far and wide. I would appreciate writing credits, of course, but the rest of your work is yours to do with as you please. I also ask that you PLEASE TAG ME or otherwise LET ME KNOW if you post your illustrations online so that I can then ooh and awe.
> 
> If you’re looking to get into comic book illustration, or are just bored and need something to mess around with before your own inspiration takes over and leads you to make your own art: this is as good a place as any to start. This goes to writers too. Do not be afraid to post fan scripts online. Everyone needs practice, and it could lead to exciting collaborations. Feel free to share any questions or comments. Thank you.

# Mercy Main Problems

**PAGE ONE AND TWO** (Two Panels)

Panel 1. Double page splash panel of the Overwatch results screen. A quick Google image search should give you all of the reference you need for the details. The four highest scoring characters of the match are listed from left to right: Zarya from the red team credited as “47 Damage Blocked, Lost Miserably” with six likes; Widowmaker from the blue team “Fired Grappling Hook at Open Air 36 Times” two likes; Bastion from the blue team “Camped For Three Days Without Getting Kicked” three likes; and finally our hero, Mercy from the blue team, with “1,427,946 Healing Done, 98% of damage taken, 78% Kill Participation, Held the Team Afloat” and zero likes.

MERCY (Caption):  
“It is a thankless job.”

Panel 2. Close up on Mercy's score card. She looks solemnly down from her profile picture at her lack of recognition.

MERCY (Caption):  
“One of those things where, if you do it well...”

MERCY (Caption):  
“No one notices.”

**PAGE THREE** (Three Panels)

Panel 1. Exterior. Route 66. McCree runs towards the camera in panic as he's perused by enemy D.Va, Roadhog, and Reinhert.

MERCY (Caption):  
“And then of course...”

MCCREE:  
Ah needs healin'!

Panel 2. Mercy stands in the foreground ducked around a corner in a tunnel with an expression of grief on her face as McCree struggles in vain to hold off his attackers outside in the background.

MERCY (Caption):  
“If my choices are to let someone die, or to die alongside them...”

MCCREE:  
Dadgumit! Heal me whiles ah'm still above snakes!

MERCY (Caption):  
“There is only one real option.”

Panel 3. Hanzo clutches the limp body of McCree in his arms as Solder 76 stands behind, looking over his shoulder at Mercy who stands in the background looking hurt.

MERCY (Caption):  
“But nobody remembers that I can't protect anyone if I am dead.”

HANZO:  
How could you allow this to happen?

SOLDIER 76:  
What the hell's the matter with you?

MERCY (Caption):  
“All they see is my failure to act.”

**PAGE FOUR** (Seven Panels)

Panel 1. Interior of Zenyatta's counseling office in Overwatch HQ. There are few decorations, and no material posessions. Maybe a nice potted plant in the corner. Mercy sits upright on a long couch, elbows on her knees in a closed posture. Zenyatta floats cross-legged across from her.

Panel 2. Close up on Zenyatta.

ZENYATTA:  
Do you find your career path rewarding?

Panel 3. Close up on Mercy looking down at the ground.

MERCY:  
No.

Panel 4. Same angle as she continues to stare downwards.

Panel 5. Same angle as Mercy puts her hands over her face.

Panel 6. Mercy looks up into the air, conflicted and anguished.

MERCY:  
Yes.

Panel 7. Same angle. Mercy hangs her head down in sorrow.

MERCY:  
I don't know.

**PAGE FIVE** (Five Panels)

Panel 1. Wide angle. Mercy sits on the couch with her arms wide. Zenyatta listens and rubs at his chin in consideration.

MERCY:  
I am very good at my job. We win consistently.

MERCY:  
That should be enough, should it not?

ZENYATTA:  
Excellence _is_ it's own reward.

Panel 2. Low angle looking up at Zenyatta.

ZENYATTA:  
Let me ask you something else.

ZENYATTA:  
Do you find your career fulfilling?

Panel 3. Mercy looks a little confused. Didn't she just answer this question?

MERCY:  
“Fulfilling?”

MERCY:  
Isn't fulfillment the same as reward?

Panel 4.

ZENYATTA:  
I find that rewards come from outside oneself.

ZENYATTA:  
A pat on the back. The Likes you receive at the conclusion of a match. A cookie at the end of the day.

ZENYATTA:  
I myself do not favor organic meals, but am told Winston's baking is transcendent.

Panel 5.

ZENYATTA:  
Fulfillment on the other hand comes from within.

ZENYATTA:  
Do you take pride in your victories, Angela?

**PAGE SIX** (Three Panels)

Panel 1.

MERCY:  
Yes, of course. As I have said: I am good at my job.

MERCY:  
There is nothing I would rather do.

ZENYATTA:  
Yet there is disquiet in your soul.

Panel 2. Full angle of Zenyatta.

ZENYATTA:  
I believe you when you say you find fulfillment in your craft.

ZENYATTA:  
The art of healing is a noble endeavor, though the rewards are few.

ZENYATTA:  
Support characters like ourselves are inclined to focus on the suffering of others.

ZENYATTA:  
How quickly we forget that all life feels pain, including ourselves.

Panel 3. Close-up on Mercy looking thoughtful.

ZENYATTA (O.P.):  
Do you find that there are those who make your “job” easier?

MERCY:  
Yes...

**PAGE SEVEN** (Five Panels)

Panel 1. Mercy kneels on the ground wounded behind a curved barrier in Hanamura. She looks up at Orisa with a smile. Orisa waves hello to Mercy.

MERCY (Caption):  
“Barriers are a godsend. They give me opportunity to recover, and line of sight to those in need.”

Panel 2. High angle. Hanzo and Widowmaker stand in the foreground atop a building in Dorado with their backs to the camera, opening fire on the enemies in the street below. Mercy flies towards the snipers and away from the chaos below. May as well have a friendly Pharah flying around nearby too.

MERCY:  
“Snipers increase my mobility and give me a way out of a tight spot entirely.”

Panel 3. Interior of Zenyatta's office. Mercy rolls her eyes and gives a wry smile.

ZENYATTA:  
What about damage characters that keep opponents at bay and secure objectives?

MERCY:  
You mean the headaches? The ones who get all of the glory?

Panel 4. Mercy waves her hands frantically as she worries that there may have been a misunderstanding. There really isn't though.

ZENYATTA:  
True. The merciful are quick to be overlooked in times of war.

MERCY:  
No... I... I didn't mean...!

Panel 5.

MERCY:  
I am not in it for the glory. I'm not... I'm not jealous.

MERCY:  
I only want everyone to survive and have fun, but...

ZENYATTA:  
But?

**PAGE EIGHT** (Four Panels)

Panel 1.

MERCY:  
…

Panel 2.

ZENYATTA:  
Angela... it is alright.

MERCY:  
I just...

Panel 3. Zenyatta tilts his head inquisitively. Even when counselors can see the problem, they seem to prefer their clients to say it out loud to themselves, and show remarkable patience in their ability to refrain from answering for you.

Panel 4. Whatever you deem to be as heartbreaking for the reader as possible: go for it. The realization and admittance of a problem can be heavy, and the audience needs to feel that from Mercy. Head hanging solemnly, head back with tears rolling down her cheeks, whatever. Your call. Break some hearts, you heart breaker.

MERCY:  
I want to be recognized.

**PAGE NINE** (Five Panels)

Panel 1.

ZENYATTA:  
It is not against the rules to ask for support from even those whom you are sworn to protect.

ZENYATTA:  
It does not matter if it is a barrier, a biotic grenade, or a kind word.

ZENYATTA:  
You need only put on a microphone and ask.

Panel 2. Mercy looks surprised to find that time has flown by so quickly. Isn't that always the case?

ZENYATTA:  
I am afraid today's session must conclude.

MERCY:  
Already?

ZENYATTA  
Time is an illusion, but the illusion is about to run out.

Panel 3. Zenyatta and Mercy bow to one-another.

ZENYATTA:  
Angela, I advise you to pay no mind to the results screen in the future.

ZENYATTA:  
Look instead to the actions of your allies in-game.

ZENYATTA:  
They would not protect you if they did not deem you worthy of protection.

Panel 4. Zenyatta shows Mercy to the door.

MERCY:  
What about the suicidal Genjis who complain when I don't revive them from miles away?

ZENYATTA:  
Pain is an inevitability of life. As are salty scrubs.

Panel 5. Zenyatta holds open the door for Mercy, who exits, feeling like a little bit of a weight has lifted.

ZENYATTA:  
Peace be upon you, Sister.

MERCY:  
Thank you, Zenyatta...

**PAGE TEN** (One Panel)

Panel 1. Mercy walks through the waiting room where McCree, Hanzo, Roadhog, Soldier 76, and Bastion are all waiting outside for their respective appointments. Give Bastion a nice bird-watching magazine if you can.

MERCY:  
I suppose we could all use a helping hand sometime.


End file.
